


Good

by Sulwen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the worst part, isn't it?” Harvey murmurs. “The waiting. If I would just touch you, just start already...anything would be better, is that right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 100-word drabble. Harvey and Mike decided they wanted more.

“Think you can take it?”

Mike loses his grip for a moment, hands slipping against sweat-streaked skin, and hurries to reposition himself, digging his fingers into his thighs and pulling his legs open for Harvey's searching eyes.

“Yes, sir,” he says, breathless, anticipating.

“Calm down. I haven't even touched you yet.” Harvey takes a sip of his drink, ice swirling in the amber liquid and clinking softly against the glass, and Mike can't help shivering at the sound. When the glass is empty, that's what Harvey had said. He has maybe two sips left.

Mike closes his eyes and tries to force himself to take a deep breath. Two sips, no time at all. Unless Harvey refills the glass...again.

Harvey's voice at his ear surprises him, low and rich with satisfaction. Mike can smell the whiskey from here, and god, Harvey's lips are so cold when they brush his skin, cold enough to make his mouth open in a gasp and the rest of his body clench tight. Soon. It'll be soon.

“This is the worst part, isn't it?” Harvey murmurs. “The waiting. If I would just touch you, just start already...anything would be better, is that right?”

Mike can't find the words, just whines high in his throat, and Harvey leans up and licks into his mouth, kissing him deep and letting Mike's heat warm him up again. Just when Mike's starting to relax, forget about anything but Harvey's lips and tongue and hand running through his messy hair, just then...

“Oh, fuck!” Mike jerks violently as Harvey touches the wet glass to his leg, the inside of his knee where the skin is warm and sensitive.

Harvey laughs into his mouth, and it would be almost cruel but for his other hand still cradling Mike's head, silent stroking comfort.

“That's just the glass, boy. Are you sure you can do this?” Harvey teases, and he has to know that it only makes Mike more determined.

“Yes, I can take it. For you, sir.”

Harvey hums at that, pleased, and pulls away. “That's right, for me.”

He tips the glass up and drains the rest of the whiskey, letting one ice cube slip into his mouth. He sucks on it for a moment – Mike can see his cheeks hollow a bit with the suction – and then draws it slowly from the wet circle of his lips.

Mike tenses, can't help it, can't stop his body anticipating what's about to happen, and Harvey's voice goes hard and unforgiving, the voice Mike can't help but obey.

“Mike. Relax. Open for me.”

Harvey sets the glass down and reaches between Mike's legs, teasing his fingers over his clenching hole, and they're chilled but not unpleasant, not at all. Harvey sucks them into his mouth quickly, wetting two fingers before pushing them just the slightest bit into Mike's body, still talking, an order repeated over and over – relax, open, let me in. Mike is reminded suddenly of the first time, _their_ first time, how nervous he had been, Harvey's patience and expertise. How it had felt to give himself, everything he _could_ give, to a man.

 _This_ man.

“That's it,” Harvey whispers, his voice softer now, completely engrossed in his task. “You trust me, don't you? I could do whatever I wanted with this little hole, and you'd lie there and take it for me.”

Mike moans and arches, pressing himself into Harvey's touch. “Yes, sir...please, please...”

“Please what?”

But Mike can't remember, doesn't know what comes next. He shakes his head and repeats himself, and Harvey laughs, deep and amused and aroused all at once.

“Since you want it that bad, then...” Harvey murmurs, almost to himself, and his fingers disappear.

In the next moment, they're replaced with something thick and round and _cold,_ so cold Mike can't even figure out what he's feeling at first, nerve endings scrambling to catch up. A deep, wrenching shudder goes all through him, and he loses his hold on his legs again as the ice slips all the way in, disappearing inside his body and freezing him from the inside out. Harvey's hands are on him, holding him tight against the spasms, and he's saying something in a pleased, awed voice, something Mike can't even process, all his attention zeroed in on that one burning point of cold inside him. He can feel the ice melting, actually _feel_ it dripping out of his ass and onto Harvey's sheets.

Then Harvey is moving again, settling between Mike's legs and spreading them apart himself, and with a low noise of his own, starts to lick, hot tongue against slick, cold skin, shocking and amazing and god, just too fucking much. Harvey is scalding hot, burning him up, and Mike wishes he'd asked for the gag because everything he's feeling is pouring out of his mouth in curses and moans and screams.

Just when Mike's starting to let his guard down and enjoy Harvey's tongue on him, that shock of cold is back, another ice cube, slipping into him faster this time, less intense only in that now Mike knows what to expect. But Harvey has learned this about Mike, that he has to push hard and fast to keep his brain from catching up, and this time it's not one ice cube but one after another, sliding in and in and in and weirdly, it's Mike's hands that hurt the most, fingers shaking as he grips the sheets and tries not to struggle, tries to let the chill take him.

“Good _boy,_ ” Harvey says, and the warmth in his voice cuts right through all the cold. He's pleased, Harvey is pleased, and Mike forces his eyes open to see the matching expression on Harvey's face, always a little bit surprised but mostly self-satisfied, like he knew it all along, knew Mike was up to whatever Harvey was putting him up against this time.

“What do you say?” Harvey asks, rubbing his hands up and down Mike's shaking thighs, and Mike's answer couldn't be more truthful, despite the tremor in his voice.

“Thank you, sir.”

Harvey smirks down at him. “My pleasure.”

Mike moans and licks his lips. His cock is so fucking hard right now.

“Sir, can I please--”

“No.” Harvey cuts him off and slaps him sharply on the hip, more a reminder, a demand for his attention than anything too painful. “You think you get to come, after what you tried to pull this morning?”

 _Fuck._ Mike puts on his best pout and looks up at Harvey with wide eyes, knowing it's pointless and trying anyway.

Harvey just laughs and shakes his head. “You never give up, do you? Just for that, you don't get to come today at all.”

Mike's face falls, and something twists in his stomach, disappointment and excitement and arousal and something else, something he's only ever felt here, like this, with Harvey.

Harvey, who leans over and kisses him, open-eyed and panting and so fucking intense, letting Mike feel how hard he is in his pants.

“Look at you, getting off on me telling you no,” he growls, and Mike shakes his head, but it doesn't mean anything. Harvey's right and they both know it.

“Please, can't I just--” Mike says, just to hear it one more time, and Harvey indulges him with a groan and another thrust of his hips against Mike's thigh.

“ _No._ ”

Harvey comes just like that, holding Mike down and rubbing off against him, icemelt still dripping out of Mike's ass and adding to the wet spot on the bed. Mike lets himself float in between Harvey's heat and the slowly fading cold inside him, his own unsatisfied arousal a constant hum in the background, just waiting patiently for Harvey to finish with him.

And when Harvey is done, kissing him and telling him again how good he is, Mike smiles and believes him.


End file.
